


秘密

by KathyHyuk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyHyuk/pseuds/KathyHyuk
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 10





	秘密

年龄差/三观不正/不要效仿/爽一把的产物/不要认真

“大叔，借个火吗？”

李赫宰关上门的时候床上那对人影还没消停，老旧的弹簧床因为人剧烈的动作而摇晃，吱吱呀呀的声音顺着门缝爬了出来，像是臭水沟里扭曲的蛆虫。李赫宰甚至佩服自己，在离开的时候还能记得顺手把门口的垃圾袋给带下楼。

筒子楼里的隔音不好，李赫宰顺着弯弯绕绕的楼梯走的时候还能听见楼下胖姨挥着棍子骂他那不上进的儿子的声音。

李赫宰捂住了耳朵，闷着头一声不吭的钻进了黑夜里。

住在这里的人各有各的不幸，唯一让他们聚集的源头就是没钱。筒子楼的租金便宜，长长的走廊串联了十几户，尽头是公用的厕所与淋浴，没人管所以停水停电也是常有的事。

李赫宰拼了命的工作就是为了逃离这里，但在三十岁之后他突然开始迷茫，朝五晚九的工作压榨了他生活的全部，可起效微乎其微。同期进入职场的同僚有人爬到了他的头上，而他还是留在最底层被压榨剩余的劳动价值。过年的时候父母有意无意地表示想要抱个孙子，李赫宰打着哈哈说还没有计划，归根到底还是养不起。

妻子想要的漂亮衣服买不起，父母的保养品越来越贵，水电通信费的账单塞满了邮箱。李赫宰原本以为生活不会再差了，到底是没想到法律名义上的妻子又送了自己一顶绿帽。

筒子楼背靠一座垃圾山，早些年环境没整治的时候还散发着恶臭，虽说这两年改善了不少，但到底大多数人心里还是有点膈应，来往的人并不多。

李赫宰蹲在山脚下的石头边上抽烟，火舌卷过劣质香烟头，在夜晚烫出一个猩红的窟窿。

山林里的风呼啸直吹，李赫宰叼着烟头，吞下满满一嘴白烟，另一头的火光亮了一下，像是突然点亮的夜灯，但很快又消失不见。苦涩的焦油与尼古丁燃烧的味道游走过肺部，吞吐的白烟里，李赫宰听见了有人来了。

不过他懒得抬头了，躲来这里抽烟的人大多生活不顺，烂在地里就像脚下的土层之下不知堆积了多少立方的垃圾一样。

那人走到李赫宰的边上站定，李赫宰等了半天也没等来对话，倒是召来了不少热气。李赫宰咬着还剩半剌的烟头，锤了锤蹲麻了的腿不情不愿地站了起来。

白烟散去前李赫宰先闻到了一点味道，像是浓烈的脂粉味又掺了点别的他分辨不出来的味道，艳俗的不该是落在一个年轻……又漂亮的男孩的身上。李赫宰眯着眼，男孩的眼角还涂抹着带亮片的眼影，一时他倒是没想出比漂亮更适合的词来形容他。

李东海和李赫宰对上眼的时候突然笑了，从口袋里摸出一根烟，咬着烟蒂凑到李赫宰的耳边，带着水汽一起袭来。

“大叔，借个火。”

李赫宰被湿热的吐息烫到，后退了半步才堪堪拉开与李东海之间的距离。男孩撩人的姿态似乎是一种独有的天赋，李赫宰晃了晃神才反应过来无论如何自己似乎该做一个好长辈，皱起眉，“小孩子家家的抽什么烟。”

李东海像是无所谓地笑笑，随手把烟插进李赫宰胸前的口袋，从李赫宰嘴里夺过快烧到尽头的香烟，就着他咬过的地方含进嘴里，眼角亮出狡黠的微笑。

“我满十八了。”李东海熟练地吸一大口，指尖掐灭了剩余的火星，就着李赫宰半默许地姿态将烟气渡还给他。

用嘴。

李东海的眼睛在月色下格外的亮，李赫宰不知道是他本身就带着盈盈的水色还是因为那两道飞扬的亮片眼影。李东海勾住李赫宰的脖子，将身躯贴了上去，指尖意有所指地划过他胸前的肌肉，最后落在他的腰带上，扣扣敲出声响，“所以大叔，借个火吗？”

李赫宰被大胆又诱人的小朋友弄笑，咯咯的笑声透过胸腔认真地传达给了李东海。在烟气散尽前，李赫宰决定接受这个还不错的邀请。

小朋友比他想象中要来得乖巧，至少在此刻还是乖顺地任由李赫宰握住了手腕。往来的黑夜里有不少人，甚至还有李赫宰在筒子楼里有过一两面之缘的邻居，但他们似乎并不在意李赫宰牵着的人是谁，是他的妻子也好，是个陌生的漂亮小男孩也罢，或者随随便便的一个人，反正这对于他们而言最多成为茶余饭后的谈资。

半地下的招待所连登记都来的不走心，前台看了眼两个人的组合，在本子上记了个时间就丢给他们一串钥匙。

穿过走廊的时候李东海突然挣开了李赫宰，在他反应过来前改为握住李赫宰的手。十指相扣的感觉过于奇妙，好像他们本该是契合在一起的一对恋人，而不是在半小时前匆忙看对眼的陌生人。

李东海的指尖有些厚重的茧，长的位置在指甲的边上，当小孩坏心眼地去挠李赫宰掌心的时候反而成为最好的武器。李赫宰被挠得心痒痒，插入钥匙的手一抖，半天没能对进锁孔里。

李东海噗嗤一下笑出了声，在走廊里倒是让李赫宰有些窘迫。李东海踮起脚湿湿嗒嗒地舔抵李赫宰的侧脸，唇齿间溢出来的字都包裹了水汽，“大叔一会儿可不要对不准哦。”

被推进门压在墙上亲吻的时候李东海还没有太多的实感，半天回过神来的时候第一感觉居然是李赫宰的手好大，轻轻松松地就把住了他的双手折到头顶上。另一只手隔着布料绕到了他的胸前，手指弯曲揩了几下，小圆珠就立了起来。熟练的手法让李东海有些吃味，哼哼唧唧地亮出虎牙在吻里追着李赫宰的舌尖咬。

到底是比李东海多活了十几年的岁月，就算没跟男人做过李赫宰也比小朋友在情事上的经验丰富。轻松挑起了情欲之后大手滑到了李东海的腰上，年轻的身体又软又嫩，哪哪都藏了一层手感极好的脂肪。李赫宰抓了一手丰腴的软肉，似乎再用点力就能留下他的指印。

李赫宰看着瘦弱，实则还是藏了一层薄薄的肌肉，两手掐着男孩的腰向上一提就把李东海托了起来。李东海后背抵着墙，双腿夹住李赫宰的腰，只能用屁股去蹭男人的性器让他快点。

“要开灯吗？还是你更想关着灯做？”

李东海倒是不怕，眨了眨眼选择了开灯。

招待所没有暧昧的昏黄台灯，床上天花板中央的白炽灯亮的吓人，一点都不适合他们之间才升起来的暧昧氛围。李东海保有的那点浪漫情怀让他最后选择留一盏入口的玄关灯，被李赫宰抱到床上的时候还自暴自弃地想白光就白光吧。

白色的床单还有着劣质洗衣粉的味道，李赫宰俯下身去亲吻李东海的时候又被那个熟悉的香味包裹。原本还有点清爽的味道彻底消失不见，满鼻腔都是浓郁的胭脂花香在勾引他。他不知道李东海为什么要用这么一款腻人的香水，但这与他无关，反倒是衬得男孩眼角的艳红更加撩人。

李赫宰站在床边拉开自己的裤链释放出阴茎，自己撸了几把后拍了拍李东海的屁股，示意他爬过来给自己口。李东海用指腹蹭过自己唇瓣上的津液，把亮晶晶的液体抹开在男人的柱身上，张口嘴浅浅地包住一个头。

“唔…好大。”李东海的话有些含混不清。男孩的口腔湿热的不像话，舌尖滑过铃口配合着李东海的手指有规律的撸动，一时爽得李赫宰头皮发麻。

李东海不知道李赫宰脑内的爆炸，双手捧着他的性器，又吸又吮，舌尖游走到柱身的时候还抽空去照顾了那两枚沉甸甸的蛋蛋。他张大了嘴尽可能多的想要吃下李赫宰的性器，无奈男人的阴茎过于粗大，龟头顶到了喉咙还是留了一截在外面。

李东海扬起脸可怜巴巴地看着李赫宰，仿佛在嗔怪他为什么这么大。

“操…”李赫宰的喉结上下滚动了一圈。

这种媚态像是李东海与生俱来的天赋，刻进了他的骨子里，举手投足间就足够撩人。

男孩的口活不差，这样的认知没能让李赫宰开心，反倒有了些烦躁。他扣住李东海的颈脖，略带粗暴地抽动起来，一下下都要把性器送到最深处。李东海被呛得逼出眼泪，龟头卡进他的喉咙里被迫压缩，李赫宰对着最紧最热的地方抽插了几下，射了出来。

来不及咽下的精液顺着李东海的嘴角划落滴在床单上，他无力地躺在床上的时候又被李赫宰拉起来接吻。

这个吻结束的草率，李赫宰卷走了男孩嘴里部分的涎水，把李东海整个人都翻过来，一把把外裤和短裤同时扯下。李东海的屁股浑圆滚翘，连臀尖都散发着可爱的粉红色，李赫宰一手一个蹂躏成不同的造型，臀肉很快被他揉搓得泛红。

李赫宰低下头咬了一口李东海的臀尖，留下一圈红红的牙印又附赠了一个亲吻，终于满意地看到李东海弓起来的脊背。

坏孩子爱讲昏话，在李赫宰起身去抽屉里拿润滑剂和套子的时候脱掉了自己的上衣，当李赫宰又坐回床上的时候光溜溜地顺着衣服的下摆钻进男人的T恤里，哼哼唧唧地不愿意出来，叫嚣着让李赫宰就这么操他。

李赫宰抱着人靠在床上，胸前衣服下藏了个诱人的小辣椒，李东海看不见他的表情，不知道李赫宰眼里闪过的危险。

“当真不出来？”

“大叔你是不是不行？”李东海张口咬住李赫宰的胸肌，用了些力吸出一个红印。

被吸的地方不算疼，酥酥麻麻的，李赫宰突然想到这是由刚才和他接吻又吞吃了他的精液的那张小嘴吮出来的。如果没有这层衣服，李东海会睁着眼看着他，眼里流转的都是又娇又媚，想到这李赫宰胯间的性器又不自觉地昂扬了几分。

李赫宰撇撇嘴，到底还是太幼了。

“那就都给你。”

李赫宰一边摸着男孩光洁的后背，单手摸着下摆脱下了衬衣，罩在了李东海的头上，握着皮带的金属扣缠在了李东海的腕间。被夺走了视线和双手的小朋友气得直咬牙，提起膝盖的动作做了一半就被男人镇压。

手指顺着李东海的尾椎一路向下，臀缝里的那条小缝藏在褶皱里几乎要摸不到，李赫宰淋了小半瓶润滑才挤进去一节指尖，内里的息肉像是千万张吸盘贴了上来。李东海软了腰躺在床上，一边叫他慢点一边又用膝盖蹭着李赫宰的后背让他快点。李赫宰被叫的烦躁，他本来就没有和男人做的经验，上来还碰到个难度最高的初次，闷出了一身汗才勉强把第一根手指全数送进去。

李赫宰失笑，“第一次？”

穴肉谄媚地涌了上来，第一次被人开垦的地方又干又涩，出来进去都被堵得慌。李赫宰转了转手腕，勉强让润滑剂流进去点，可李东海也不老实，稍稍适应了些那双白嫩的大腿就缠住了李赫宰的腰。

被衣服阻隔的声音有些闷闷的，像是鼻音，多了好几分撒娇的意味，“大叔，进来啊。”

加到第二根的时候李东海的腿都在打颤，太紧了，后穴传来肿胀感占据了他脑海里的每个角落。在他体内的手指一点点细微的动作都被敏感地放大，手指磨擦带动肉穴里的翻滚，指腹按压肠壁，一下一下都划在李东海的神经上。

李赫宰空出另一只手安慰小朋友的性器，握在掌心里揉了几把就颤颤巍巍地吐出了粘液，原本应该是耻毛的地方干干净净，被主人无情地用刀片抹杀掉它的存在。

李东海用的艳俗的香水，私处的耻毛都被刮掉，却意外是个雏。李赫宰想不明白，李东海大概真的是在情爱上天赋异禀，放在古代便是让人失了理智的小官。

等到后穴足够湿软，润滑剂化成了水让整个穴口都水光发亮，李赫宰才缓缓退出了手指。软肉攀附着手指，一点嫩红的软肉被带出秘境，化开的润滑因为收缩被推出洞外，像是一张贪婪的小嘴流着不满足的津液。

李赫宰掀起衣服的一角与李东海接吻，男孩当真是水做的，唇角还留有咸津津的泪水味儿，李赫宰卷起舌头细细地亲吻李东海的两瓣唇瓣。在头顶快要麻了的手腕被人松开，李东海来不及感叹就被塞了一个硬硬的薄片。

“乖，帮我带上。”李赫宰压低了嗓子，像是哄骗未成年的坏人。

套子里的润滑流了李东海满手，他撑了好几次套子都从他手里滑落，偏偏李赫宰不如他意不肯老实呆着，一手扶着性器啪啪打在小孩白嫩的掌心。紫红色的阴茎和李东海的手掌对比鲜明，李东海挑起舌尖舔过李赫宰的上颚，趁着男人还没反应过来的时候终于把套子撸了上去。

李东海点着李赫宰的左胸，另一只沾满润滑剂的手指伸到唇边，张开的两指间挂着将断不断的粘液，李东海伸出舌头接住摇摇欲坠的液体，侧过脸看向李赫宰的时候又娇憨地笑起来。

李赫宰被撩得穿心，按着他的腰就顶了进去。

手指不比真枪实弹的大小与炙热，即使隔了一层套子李东海甚至觉得那上面的血管都能被感知到。那些细微的响声却不断地被扩大，比如李赫宰粗重的呼吸声，还有那一处不断发出噗呲噗呲的色情黏腻的水声，久久地盘旋在这个半地下的招待所里。

像是报复李赫宰刚才故意逗他，李东海把T恤丢在地上，嘴里变着调的乱叫李赫宰，一会儿叫哥哥一会儿叫爸爸，两个字念得多情又暧昧。本就是畸形的约炮突然又蒙上了一层背德感，男孩年轻的皮囊上染了绯红更显的幼齿，一下又一下敲击着李赫宰道德的神经。

“哈…哥哥…哥哥再快点。”

“爸爸…爸爸好棒…爸爸”

床被摇的吱呀乱叫，李赫宰咬着牙征服李东海，男孩子的秘密洞穴紧得要命，生理上单纯的快感与心理上的背德感交织在他的心上，他无法控制这两种感情在他体内撕咬，以至于让他沉沦在这种近乎变态的情事里。

李赫宰扳过男孩的脸，声音低沉，“乖，让爸爸好好看看漂亮宝贝。”

李东海眼眶泛红，兜不住的泪水顺着眼角滑落，嘴唇也被亲得红肿，脸上还泛着情欲的红晕，总之哪哪都是红的。李赫宰握着李东海的脖子，轻轻地替他抹去眼角的泪，温柔地像是在照顾什么娇贵的羽毛。

李东海攀上李赫宰的后背，小孩的身上也烫，呼吸带出的水汽也烫。他用小腿蹭了蹭李赫宰的腰侧，轻轻含住一点男人的耳垂。

“想看爸爸…”

李赫宰一时没听清，捏着李东海的后颈交换了一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻，“想看什么？”

“想看爸爸操我。”

李东海整个人被抱离床，大人负责满足小朋友的愿望，而坏小孩要对自己的话负责。李东海长手长脚地缠在李赫宰的身上，体内的那个东西每走一步就往更深处滑一点，一下一下仿佛要把他的胃给顶翻了。

招待所的浴室只有三四平方米，李东海被顶在那个狭小的烤瓷面盆上，后背还有一排鸡肋的置物架杠得他背疼，李赫宰压着他两条白花花腿给男孩折叠出一个羞耻的角度。李东海被迫抱着自己的腿，门户大开接受男人的侵犯。

这个姿势让他哪儿都用不上力，低下头就能看见李赫宰雄伟的性器进出着他的小穴，穴口被撑开一个可怖的大小吞吐着男人的阴茎。周围一圈都湿淋淋的，又亮晶晶的，原本不见天日的腿根被李赫宰摩擦得通红。

李东海几乎被李赫宰操熟了，小穴熟练地在他抽出的时候吸上来，再次捅进去的时候又张开炙热的内里让它顺利滑到尽头。李东海被顶得颠簸，如果不是李赫宰把在他腰间的双手他几乎整个人都要摔碎在地上。

男孩射出精液的同时，后穴也淋下一股热流，精液把两个人交合的地方搅得一团糟，前后几乎同时的高潮刺激了李东的泪腺，大颗的泪水顺着他的脸颊落下。

他的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，像是被雨淋湿的阿芙罗狄忒。可是李东海的嘴角是上扬的，像是讨到了糖吃的顽皮小孩，笑容里又娇又软。

“好棒。”李东海撅起嘴隔空对着李赫宰咗了一声。

不应期的小穴更加紧致，李赫宰把人从面盆上解救下来，搂着李东海的腰从背后重新顶了进去。后入的姿势入得又深又直，李东海的乳头贴到瓷砖的一瞬间就硬了起来，冰凉的瓷砖与身后男人的炙热同时折磨着他，仿佛跌入了冰火两重天的地狱，又被男人抛上了云端。

李赫宰亲吻着他的后背，可身下的动作一点都不温柔，肿胀的性器几乎挤占了每一寸空间，让李东海无端生出了被他挤成了真空的错觉。

囊袋拍打着臀尖，李东海的两条腿都在打颤。李赫宰搂着他的腰不让李东海滑落，最后几下整根拔出又整根插入，将李东海刚才喷出的液体混合着润滑剂都打成白浆。

隔着套子李东海也感觉被人射了满腔。李赫宰缓缓从他的体内退出，抹下套子打了个结随手丢进了垃圾桶里。李东海靠在墙上，等李赫宰简单收拾完了的时候又捧住了他的脸和他接吻。

这个吻代表什么呢。

李赫宰不知道。

男孩闭着眼专心亲吻，眼角的眼影因为激烈的情事都晕开了边缘，星星点点的亮片沾的到处都是，可他还是很漂亮。李赫宰至少想明白了一件事，就是月光下在发光的确实是李东海本人，跟他妈的什么亮片什么眼影都没有关系。

李赫宰闭上了眼，扶住李东海的肩膀，在这个狭小又破烂不堪的浴室里和他接吻。

第二天醒来的时候床上只剩下了李东海，衣服还是昨晚的衣服，只是被人叠好了放在枕头边上。

李东海慢吞吞地穿好衣服，拿着钥匙还给前台的时候才被告知房费已经结过了。李东海顺着楼梯向上回到地面，突如其来的阳光让他的眼前一阵一阵地发白，他眨了眨眼等了好久才缓过神来。

他叫了车回家，在小区门口遇到合租的室友蓬头垢面地踢着夹脚拖鞋才买完早餐回来。

室友抓抓头发，眼神上上下下像是扫描仪一样把李东海从头到脚打量了一遍，咂了咂嘴，“可以啊李东海，搞到这个时候才回来。”

“呵。”

李东海闷着头在等电梯，手机震动了几下，李东海解了屏左右翻着最新的图片。室友凑过来瞟了眼他屏幕上的内容，嘴里发出啧啧的声音。

“记得回头请我吃饭，昨晚那弹簧床搞得我腰都要断了。”室友撇了撇嘴先一步钻进了电梯，“不是我说，那女的叫的比你那个黄色的丑鸡还难听的，我耳朵差点裂开了。”

李东海锁了屏，舌尖抵着上颚，“知道了。”

李东海拒绝了室友提出的分享早餐的决定，拿了套新衣服就钻进了浴室。李东海望着镜子里的自己，胸前和后背还留着星星点点的欢爱的痕迹，指尖上的薄茧覆在红色的吻痕上，正好可以彻彻底底地遮盖住。

推开房门的风搅动了窗帘，耀眼的白光顺着窗帘的缝隙闯入房间内，照亮了粘在墙上的照片里的男人的侧脸。

END.

P个S：全篇只有两张床，一张弹簧床，一张招待所的床。


End file.
